1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to article holders. More particularly, the present invention relates to container-type holders for pens or pencils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pencil or pen containers that fit with the pocket of a shirt are known. In such a pencil container, the pocket of the shirt acts as a sheath for the main body of the container, which body includes a back panel extending the full depth of the pocket, an integral guard extending above the shirt pocket and a front panel integrally connected to the back panel extending substantially the depth of the pocket. An opening for the insertion of pencils is formed between the front and back panels. A pocket panel extends integrally from the top of the front panel over the shirt pocket and downwardly to lie adjacent to the exterior of the shirt pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,833,222 (Lischeid) discloses an article holder with loops for the pens or pencils, but the article holder projects above the pocket of the shirt and the loops are visible. U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,258 (Uyal) discloses an article holder with loops that is held in place with a spring loaded metal plate. U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,819 (Phillips) discloses an article holder, but it projects above the level of the pocket and does not have the facility for replacement in the event of ink leakage, and it does rise to the level appropriate for business or medical professionals. U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,109 (Coyle) discloses an article holder with a complex wire place.
The prior art pencil containers work adequately for protecting a shirt pocket from being marked by pens and pencils inserted therein. None of the prior art anticipates the use of a replaceable pocket insert and a reusable front portion with a tab for insertion into the replaceable pocket. In addition, while prior art pen containers are common among engineers, they fail to rise to the level desired by business executives and/or medical personnel.